GZXF-020 Ypsilon Gundam
The GZXF-020 Ypsilon Gundam (AKA Upsilon Gundam, Υ Gundam) is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Gundam Ypsilon. It was piloted by Kiva Days. Combat Characteristics The GZXF-020 Ypsilon Gundam is a prototype mobile suit created by Gathered Raiser to test out an experimental power plant called the S² Gage (means Self-energized Sub-routine Galbera Generator). Because of the power plant, the Ypsilon has both Zenarios Particles and Galbera Particles for use. The Gundam is layered with DS Armor Y Type, which is an alloy that finally gives it some durability to ZECT weaponry, however it's still weak to any charge level from a ZECT Rifle higher than the first tier. It comes with a variant of the Zenarios Energy Charger System that also creates Galbera Particles along with Zenarios Particles, and these particles are used for the S2 Shade System. It also comes with the Dose System, the Energy Absorption System, a Multi-Targeting System, and a Multi-Tracking System. It's frame is the standard Zenarios Energy Charger Type structure, an Extension System, and a Particle Stabilizer meant to be used in conjunction in the S2 Shade System. In terms of its weapons, it has two 60mm vulcans in the sides of the head meant to take out physical weapons at close range, a set of beam sabers and daggers hidden in storage compartments all over the body called Storments that open up for the Ypsilon to easily take out. It also has a pair of heat knifes on the side skirt storments that are used to cut through objects with the same strength as a beam dagger. Optionally, it has access to a beam rifle, a ZECT Rifle, and a Composite Shield which can store ammo for the beam rifle, the beam rifle itself, or the ZECT Rifle itself. To give it more options, it can switch out pairs of booster packs and armament carriers which come with their own special weapons through hard-points on the main thrusters and the shoulders. Collectively, the Ypsilon has access to Beam Bracers, Electric Rail Cannons, Homing Launchers, a Heat Sword, Beam Bracer/Boomerangs, an Arm-Shield, Turrets, Particle Launchers, Missile Launchers, S2 Wings, and Beam Boomerangs. Armaments *'Vulcans' **The vulcans are a close range weapon made to shoot down physical projectile weapons without wasting beam ammo. They're mounted into the sides of the head and fire off 60mm shells at anything that's being stared at by the head. *'Beam Sabers' **The beam sabers are stored into the storments located at the lower leg, which opens up at a hinge and extends out the handles. When in use, it extends out an electromagnetic bond in a thin shape, and streams out Zenarios Particles into the bond, making an effective cutting weapon. *'Beam Daggers' **The beam daggers are stored into the arm and knee storments, which open up at a hinge and extend out the handles. How they extend the blade is the same to the beam saber, however this is done with a shorter beam blade. *'Heat Knifes' **'The heat knifes are stored in the side skirts, which open up at the bottom on a hinge and extends out the grip of the knife so that taking it out is easy. When taking out, an inner mechanism burns the edges of the knife through friction against the surface when taken out. The knife itself keeps the edges heated through a mechanism inside the knife itself. *'Beam Rifle' **'A standard handheld weapon, the beam rifle is a normal mobile suit armament used for long range combat. It fires a hi-power burst of energy in the form of a beam shot from the barrel in front. It has the capability of charging it's shot so it can fire off armor-piercing beams, with its maximum level being able to break through DS Armor. It also has an optic sight that operates with the Multi-Targeting System and an extra handle (capable of folding to the sides) that allows for it to be gripped while the rifle fires it's charged shot. *'Composite Shield' **'The composite shield is a layered slab of DS Armor Type Y that gets mounted into the left arm by the forearm and held in a grip. Inside the shield, the beam rifle can be carried by a rack, with ammo packs on the opposite side, or another weapon (ex. ZECT Rifle, Heat Sword, Particle Launcher). *'ZECT Rifle' **'The ZECT Rifle is a standard issue heavy assault weapon. It fires a hi-powered stream of Zenarios Particles while overlaying the particles with an electromagnetic bond so that it doesn't disperse. Due to the particles' nature, it can generally pierce through most armor without as much as a problem. *'Chariot Booster Pack' **'The BP-YS01 (Booster Pack-Ypsilon Series 01) Chariot Booster Pack is a modification for the Ypsilon so it can operate in space and in flight. It has four boost thrusters mounted on the sides of the pack that increase the speed of the unit so it's fast enough to outspeed most beam weaponry, and has several flight wings so it can fly in the air. In the boosters are slits for the homing launchers, and on the bottom of the pack are articulated Rail Cannons that can be positioned to fire at any angle. There's also a pair of beam bracers on top of the pack for the Ypsilon to pull out. ***'Beam Bracers' ****'The beam bracers are a new type of beam saber that use Galbera Particles instead of Zenarios Particles. Due to this, the saber itself is significantly stronger, and can even be used in EMP Fields due to no need for an electromagnetic bond. Due to the lack of a bond, the beam blade looks less refined, but that doesn't reduce its capabilities. ***'Electric Rail Cannons' ****'The electric rail cannons are made to deal with enemies at mid-range with the Ypsilon. They're built as small Kinetic Bombardment weapons, as they fire small shrapnel at high-speed, letting the lack of g-forces give the weapon a boost in how fast its going. ***'Homing Launchers' ****'Mounted in the boost thrusters, the launcher shoots out a homing beam made of hi-powered energy in the general direction of the targeted enemy suit. They are formed with an electromagnetic bond wrapped around a stream of Zenarios Particles, and in the bond are nanites that operate with the Multi-Targeting System, forcing the beam to bend in a direction that hits the target. *'Strength Armament Carrier' **'The AC-MS11 (Armament Carrier-Multi-use Series 11) Strength Armament Carrier is a weapons pack meant to give the Ypsilon more capabilities in physical combat. The carrier itself gets mounted on the left shoulder, with an extra part added to the right shoulder to carry the Heat Sword v2. On the carrier, there's a Beam Bracer/Boomerang sticking out from it and a mobile turret meant to shoot down projectile weapons. It also comes with a shield that gets mounted to the left arm, but disables the storment located there behind the arm. ***'Heat Sword v2' ****'Mounted against the opposite shoulder to the armament carrier, the Heat Sword v2 is the largest and primary weapon of the Ypsilon with the Strength equipped. It operates on the same machinery as the heat knifes, only on a bigger scale, at about 15 meters. The sword is double edged and have a heating system built in to keep the edges from cooling down. The Heat Sword is capable of capable of cutting through most armors except for medium-strength DS Armor due to its durability, while the sword itself is made of DS Armor Type Y so that the metal doesn't melt from the heat generator. The sword can be gripped with two hands and be used as a defensive weapon against physical targets. ***'Beam Bracer/Boomerang' ****'Mounted on the Strength, the Beam Bracer/Boomerang is a special beam bracer that's capable of folding it's beam emitter to one side, allowing use as a beam boomerang. In order for this weapon to work in space, it was equipped with small thrusters that gave the illusion of a boomerang, and these thrusters allow the bracer/boomerang to spin in an arc properly. These thrusters automatically turn off in the presence of gravity around the weapon. ***'Arm-Shield' ****'Used with the armament carrier, the arm-shield is the only purely defensive on the Ypsilon equipped with the Strength. It's a layered slab of DS Armor Type Y use to protect the Ypsilon from any small projectiles headed for the unit. Because of how it's mounted, it covers over the storment on the left arm and keeps it from opening up. ***'Turret' ****'Mounted in the armament carrier, the turret is a mid-range weapon used for the Ypsilon with the Strength equipped. It fires 60mm rounds at a rate of 5 per second, and the barrel is capable of articulation, giving it the ability to shoot down anything in front of the Ypsilon. *'Magician Armament Carrier' **'The AC-MS01 (Armament Carrier-Multi-use Series 01) Magician Armament Carrier is a weapons pack meant to give the Ypsilon more capabilities in long range combat. The carrier gets mounted on the right shoulder, with an extra part added to the left shoulder to carry the Particle Launcher. On the carrier, there's multi Missile Launcher ports in front and back, with a movable turret meant to shoot down incoming enemy projectiles. Optionally, the left shoulder can be mounted with a charging port for the Particle Launcher to be connected on for when it runs out of energy. ***'Particle Launcher' ****'Mounted on the opposite shoulder to the armament carrier, the Particle Launcher is the largest and primary weapon of Ypsilon with the Magician equipped onto it. It fires a hi-power beam shot made of Galbera Particles at any target being fired upon by the Ypsilon. It's capable of piercing through most armors as the beam is covered with nanites that, when hitting against a physical object, eat or tears through the armor in order to get the beam to cause more damage than it would normally. The nanites also keep the beam from trailing off from any direction other than the target it was intended for. ***'Missile Launchers' ****'Mounted in front and back in the carrier, the missile launchers are one of the mid-range weapons of the Magician. They use the Multi-Targeting and Multi-Tracking systems to lock onto any nearby targets and then follow them until either the missile run out of fuel or the missile hits it's intended target. ***'Turret' ****'Mounted in front of the carrier, the turret is one of the mid-range weapons of the Magician. It fires off 60mm rounds at a rate of 5 bullets per second, and the barrel is completely articulated, giving it the ability to shoot down anything in front of the Ypsilon. *'Judgement Booster Pack' **'The BP-YS20 (Booster Pack-Ypsilon Series 20) Judgement Booster Pack is an optional weapons pack meant to test out features for the World Booster Pack, which is meant to be equipped to the GZXF-X120 Ypsilon Chaos Gundam. It has six small vernier thrusters that capable of twisting so they face back, forward, left, and right for boosting and dodging purposes. In the pack's main body, there's 6 homing launchers facing away from the unit, a pair of beam boomerangs for the Ypsilon to easily take out, and a pair of beam bracers mounted onto the shoulders. It also has a pair of wings meant to amplify the S2 System by spreading out more Galbera Particles in the area around the Ypsilon. ***'Homing Launchers' ****'On board the Ypsilon, there's six homing launchers aiming away from the unit. They fire hi-powered Galbera-fueled beams meant to follow enemies until either the beam disperses or it hits its target. They work with small nanites that affect the course of the beam, forcing them to twist and turn so they can follow and hit the target properly. ***'S2 Wings' ****'On the sides of the pack are a pair of wings meant to improve the S2 System on board the Ypsilon. They have two modes: Compact Mode and Spread Mode. In Compact Mode, they are articulated so they can point anywhere between away or behind the unit. The wing's main purpose is as large vernier thrusters capable of reaching Mach 6 easily. In Spread Mode, and during S2 Mode for the Ypsilon, they fold open to extend out wings made of Galbera Particles which point away from the unit. ***'Beam Boomerangs' ****'Mounted on top of the pack are a pair of Beam Boomerangs stored there for the Ypsilon to be able to pull them out for easy use. They operate by using small thrusters on the handles to give the beam boomerangs the ability to return to the unit after being thrown. In gravity, the thrusters cut off and allow the boomerang to return to the unit naturally. ***'Beam Bracers' ****'Mounted onto the shoulders, the Beam Bracers are the main physical weapons of the Ypsilon with the Judgement equipped. They operate similarly to the Beam Bracer/Boomerangs, but without the components to allow the shift between the two modes. However, more beam emitters were added to the handle, allowing for a bigger beam blade to form from the bracer for the Ypsilon to use. Due to how Galbera Particles work, they don't require an electromagnetic bond to keep them in shape. Special Equipment & Features *'Zenarios Energy Charger System ver.Y' **'The Zenarios Energy Charger System Version Υ is the unique charging system of the Ypsilon that acts with the S² Gage. Instead of just only gathering any type of energy and giving it to the Zenarios Particle, it gives some of the energy to the Upsilon Galbera Generator, a physical machine that creates Galbera Particles for the Ypsilon to use. *'S2 System' **'The S2 System (S2 means Self-energizing Shade), evolved from the Universal System, is a special feature specific to the Ypsilon. It spreads it's Galbera particles around the body and then latches the particles onto the frame's outer armor. Due to the physics of Galbera particles, the entire body is capable of near-light speed when pushing the thrusters to their limits. They also, due to the other use of Galbera particles, cover the Ypsilon in a body-wide beam layer, acting as both a shield and a physical weapon. *'Dose System' **'The Dose System is a way for weapons to charge themselves. It basically builds up energy in the weaponry so when fired, they go faster and cause more damage to its target than what would be normal. Every weapon has four levels of Dose Charge: Normal, Charged, Stacked, and Overdosed, with Overdosed being the highest and most powerful charge shot. However, these charge shots drain their energy sources (most of them not connected to the S² Gage) more quickly and so charge shots must be used in bursts. *'Energy Absorption System' **'The Energy Absorption System is a sub-routine that divides the energy being absorbed around the unit between the Zenarios Container and the Galbera Generator, favoring the generator more. It also stores up energy into several small tier sections which increase the power of its Galbera and Zenarios-fueled weaponry every time a tier reaches it's limit. It works in conjunction with the ZECS ver.Y, S2 System, and Dose System. *'Multi-Targeting System' **'For most of the long range weaponry, the Ypsilon has a Multi-Targeting System. It's capable of locking onto multiple targets so that the pilot can more easily hit them with long range attacks, such with the beam rifle. It operates in conjunction with the Multi-Tracking System. *'Multi-Tracking System' **'For most of the long range arsenal of the Ypsilon, it has a Multi-Tracking System. It keeps track of any enemy units around the Ypsilon, front and behind. It operates in conjunction with the Multi-Targeting System. *'Zenarios Energy Charger Type Frame' **'As standard for a ZECT mobile suit, it has the capability of taking external energy mass and putting it into the S² Gage to create Zenarios Particles for the Ypsilon to use. *'Extension Frame' **'A standard feature with mobile suits, the Extension Frame type allows the Ypsilon to move with human-like fluidity due to the amount of joints and moving parts on the unit. *'Particle Stabilizer' **'''Working in conjunction with the S2 System, the Particle Stabilizer keeps the super-heated Galbera Particles from ripping into the Ypsilon Gundam's body when the S2 System is active. It also keeps the Galbera Particles from cooling down and allows them to remain active for an extended period of time before they disperse. History Development Gundam Ypsilon Gallery Trivia *The name Ypsilon is a mixing of the character for Upsilon and the English translation of the word itself. *Ypsilon (Upsilon) is the 20th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the Major Arcana, the 20th number means The Judgement, which generally represents a rebirth/renewal, or an impending decision. *The model number means '''Galbera ZECT Experimental Fighter. *The 20 in the model number is a reference to its name, Ypsilon (Upsilon). *All of the packs and armament carriers are named after cards in the Major Arcana. **'Chariot' (7th in the Major Arcana) represents willpower in this case, as the booster pack itself gives the Ypsilon a boost in speed. It also represents conquest, since it's the most used during every battle of the four booster packs/armament carriers. **'Strength' (11th in the Major Arcana) represents moderation in some form, with the armament carrier having access to a long range weapon (Beam Bracer/Boomerang), a mid-range weapon (Turret), and a close range weapon (Heat Sword v3). In terms of the sword, it's main weapon, it also represents stability. **'Magician' (1st in the Major Arcana) represents precision in terms of its armaments (a Particle Launcher, Missile Launchers, and a Turret). It also represents energy with the Particle Launcher, since it shoots out hi-powered concentrated energy. **'Judgement' (20th in the Major Arcana) is more of a visual approach, as the booster pack itself, with its wings spread out, makes it look like an angel of some form. *The main theme of the Ypsilon is Deus Machina when out in combat.